Silver Millennium: Power of the Sun
by aprincess
Summary: Moon Royalty is Visited the Earth's Royalty, when the Sun decides to crash the party. Will they save Serena before it is to late?!


  
  
  
Silver Millennium: Power of the Sun  
  
  
  
Serena was finish last minute touches because she was going to  
earth to visit the royal family. Serena's best friend is Hannah the  
earth princess, the have been best friends since who knows when.   
Their mothers are good friends too. Serena also thought that Darien  
was a major hunk a hunk of burning love, they would always flirt and  
argue and it would end my Darien say something heartless to the  
Serena and she would go off crying. Darien could care less if Serena  
cried or not, made no difference to him.   
Serena entered the portal with her mother and the royal guards,  
and soon arrived at Earth. Hannah and Serena ran off to the garden  
to talk while the rest stayed and talk. Darien had to leave because he  
had some date with a noble man's daughter. When the girls arrived at  
the garden Serena's first words were Darien is looking good! The girls  
just giggled, Hannah knew she didn't have a chance with Darien  
because he didn't want what Serena wanted and that is a lasting love.   
When everyone was back at the palace they had a grand feast to  
welcome the moon royalty. At the feast the adults talked about how  
the Sun's royal family was coming down to talk about the alliance.   
  
******At the Sun********  
  
The sun was preparing for their visit to the earth the next day. The  
King of the sun was Atle and he had a son named Reeve. Reeve was  
very handsome he had bleach blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and was  
nicely built. He was also a heartbreaker, he just played games with  
girls for fun. He knew he could have any girl he wanted.   
  
****Back to Earth******  
  
Days pass and it was finally time for the Suniarns to arrive, first  
through the portal came a few guards, then the prince, king, and a few  
more guards. Then everyone headed back to the palace for the ball.   
Serena wore a white gown she was sure Darien would ask her to dance  
she was so excited. After the feast the room was cleared for the  
dancing area. As serena watch people step onto the dance floor she  
felt a tap on her back and was sure it was Darien. She turned around  
to much surprise it was Reeve! He asked if he could have the dance  
she was about to say no, but her mother elbowed her and said a  
princess can not turn down a request to dance. Serena pouted and  
took Reeve's arm and stepped onto the floor. Reeve noticed Serena  
wasn't drooling over him like most girls, that kinda angered him. He  
asked her if she would like to take a walk in the garden sometime she  
quickly declined. She told him she was sort of involved with someone  
else. As soon as the music was done she went over stood close to  
Darien hoping he would ask her for a dance. No Luck, Reeve saw her  
look a Darien and knew he must be what she is interested. He was  
determined he could get any chick in the galaxy and he was sure he  
would get this one. So Reeve once again ask her to dance she tried to  
get of it but her mother gave her look she had to dance. As Reeve  
was taking her to the dance floor she turned around and gave a nasty  
look to Darien he just smiled and winked. Finally the dance was over  
and Serena went to her room right away she was so tired. Early that  
morning after breakfast she found Hannah and told her about how  
annoying Reeve was last night.  
Hannah didn't want to be mean but she knew she had to say  
something, so she told Serena that she doesn't have a chance with  
Darien, she should date others and let him go. Serena was upset at  
first but then Hannah told her, she should take Reeve up on the offer  
to take a walk in the gardens. At lunch Serena still wasn't keen on the  
idea to go walking with Reeve, she keep trying to get him away from  
her but he wouldn't let her go. Darien just set back and laughed he  
knew Reeve had no chance with meatball head, she was to into  
himself(Darien). Much to his surprise Serena said yes.   
Serena actually had a great time with Reeve, she couldn't  
believe she actually turned him down the first time. Reeve tried to  
make himself look better than Darien ever time he got the chance.   
Serena was in awe, she was like wow this guy is much better than  
Darien. Finally it was time for the Sun's royalty to leave, the alliance  
meeting didn't go well so the Atle let with his crew quickly and mad!   
Reeve talked his dad in to letting him spend one more day with  
Serena. While Reeve was saying good bye to his dad before he left,  
Serena and Hannah were in the garden talking when something came  
out of nowhere and attacked them. Serena tried to fight it but she  
wasn't strong enough when Serena was knocked out, the creature  
went to grab for her but Hannah jumped in front of Serena and the  
creature took Hannah in stead of Serena. Serena just laid there  
knocked out cold.  
Everyone saw what happen from a distance but couldn't get  
there quick enough. Everyone ran to Serena to get her medical help  
asap! Darien just stood there as mad as he could be and couldn't wait  
to have a talk with Serena. A few hours later Serena woke up, first  
words she said were, Where is Hannah? Serena's mother set on her  
bed side and told her that the creature has taken her . Serena broke  
down in tears, she kept saying she tired to protect her but the monster  
was just too strong. Serena's mother kept saying it isn't your fault.   
Serena asked if she was allowed to take a walk, her mom said no at  
first but she said what if the guards are close by, so her mother  
agreed.  
As Serena was walking Darien came up to the crying Serena  
stopped her in her tracks and asked the guards if he could have a  
moment with her. The guards agreed and gave the prince and  
princess space. Darien looked at Serena and said maybe if you  
weren't so much a klutz and boy crazy my sister would still be here. It  
is all your fault! Why did you let it take her! I will never forgive you  
and why don't you just leave earth before something else happens!   
Serena didn't know what to say she just looked at Darien and  
tried to say sorry but he wouldn't let her get a word in. In a distance  
Reeve saw Darien yelling at Serena he ran over to the two. Darien  
didn't know Reeve was right behind but with all Darien's might he hit  
Serena. Serena laid on the ground rubbing the spot where she had  
been hit. Reeve turned Darien around and they started to fight. One  
of the guards ran to the garden to the get the parents quickly. The  
parents hurried over to the princes but not soon enough. The creature  
reappeared gabbed Serena and left Hannah in her place. The guys  
were to busy to notice it until they hear the scream and they turned  
just to see the creature take Serena away.  
Darien was thrilled to see his sister but yet felt guilty about  
Serena. As soon as Hannah recognized she was back home she looked  
up and saw Reeve. She kept shouting YOU!!!YOU!!! YOU!!! She stood  
up and told the guard to seize him, Reeve just turned and smirked and  
disappeared. Soon as Hannah was inside she explained that sun was  
all behind the kidnapping. Serena was the target and they grabbed  
me by accident. Reeve was just using Serena and had plans to wed  
her and Reeve and his father gain power of her and her powers. They  
need to be stopped!  
Everyone headed to communication room, they summoned the  
sun on the screen they saw a stoned room. In the stoned room they  
saw Serena in a yellow gown and then came in Reeve in, Serena was  
excited she thought Reeve came to save her, but instead he walk up  
and slapped her. She said why is everyone hitting me today?!?! Grr!!  
All guys are Jerks! Her eyes lit up and all of a sudden a power ball  
came out of her and went straight at Reeve he quickly got out of the  
way. Serena was struck with weakness and Reeve threw a fire ball  
right at her to weaken her defenses even more. He looks at the  
communication screen and laughed and spoke ooh is this your little  
moon princess.? Well soon she gonna be my moon princess and she  
isn't even going to know u but as enemies. 


End file.
